


Little Connor!

by Florian_Gray



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Upgraded Connor | RK900, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Age play little Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Anxiety Attacks, Caregiver/little, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Brat, Connor Deserves Happiness, Coping, DO NOT MAKE THIS SEXUAL, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Its implied, Kinda, M/M, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Verbal, Panic Attacks, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Quite Literally, Romantic Fluff, Slime, Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Stimming, Storms, Stress Relief, Stressed Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Temper Tantrums, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, agere, caregiver and little, cgl, dxlb, like just fluff, mentions of work, soft boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Nines scans Connor and tilts his head just slightly. "Connor?"Connor pulls the blanket around him tighter but holds Nines's gaze. Nines's LED flashes yellow before going back to blue."So, are you staying or going?" Hank asks, crossing his arms. Nines blinks and looks between Hank and Connor, he can't discern any emotions on his face. That was pretty common but generally, it would be less anxiety-inducing than it was now.There was a long pause where Connor was sure Nines would leave, then he nodded.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT SEXUALIZE THIS! This is completely non-sexual and the age regression in this is used as a coping method (something I do myself)
> 
> That being said, hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Text Messages~  
> Underlined and Bold: Hank  
> Underlined and italicized: RK900/Nines

Connor sat on the ground a soft blanket over his shoulders as he played with the bead maze. Hank had turned on Finding Nemo (which he had watched exactly 78 times already) while he made himself dinner.

Connor was content to just sit there but then Hank's phone started to ring, bringing him out of his headspace just slightly. Hank's phone ringing almost always meant a new case, and that meant Connor had to go back to his mature, adult headspace.

"Hello? Uh, yeah… no, it's fine, give me like thirty minutes, ok? No, yeah… yeah, I know. Alright, see you then." Hank said, sighing and glancing over at Connor.

Sumo slowly got up from his spot at Connor's side and went over to Hank. Connor whined and grabby hands at him but pouted when Sumo stayed near Hank.

"Hey kiddo, I need to go, Gavin needs me," Hank says, crouching down in front of him. Connor pouted again, but at least it wasn't a case. This was their day off and they both wanted to spend it at home, together.

Connor had been spending lots of time with Nines, and Hank had been spending time with Gavin. So this was their day to spend together.

Connor had woken up to thirium pancakes and all of his toys set out. Connor had grinned so widely his cheeks ached.

He easily slipped into headspace as he colored after breakfast, handing the finished product to Hank.

Hank had grinned, telling him how good it looked before putting it on the fridge.

"I can call Nines, I'm sure he'd love to take care of you," Hank suggested, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Connor quickly shook his head. "Nuh! He'll hate me." He mumbled, fiddling with his blanket.

He had wanted to bring _this_ up with Nines but his fear of it going poorly held him back. They had been dating for almost a year now and he didn't want to ruin it because he couldn't cope like a normal android.

"Kiddo, he won't hate you. He looks at you like you hung the fucking sun. You could murder someone and he'd just help you get rid of the body." Hank said, ruffling Connor's hair.

Connor glanced down at his blanket and toys. It was rare that he got the chance to do this with how hectic his life had been. He could just play alone but it was always better and easier to stay in his headspace with Hank around.

Hank sighed and looked at Connor. "Look, I'd prefer if someone was with you but I can leave you alone. Nines could come here or you could go to him."

Connor bit at the inside of his cheek as he thought. He'd definitely prefer to have this conversation when he's not in his headspace but, maybe it would be better for Nines to see it himself.

He slowly nods his head, looking up at Hank. Hank smiles and ruffles his hair again before standing. "I'll call Nines and ask him to come over."

Conner nods and goes back to playing but this time it's more half-hearted. He didn't listen when Hank made the call, just watched the movie.

His mind was racing with thoughts of what could happen. There was the possibility Nines would get here, take one look at Connor and break up with him.

Or, Nines could pretend to be ok with it and then grow to resent him. That was definitely worse than the first option.

There was the option that Nines accepted it but didn't want to be involved with this part of him, which Connor would understand.

Then there was the incredibly small chance that Nines would be fine with it, and want to be a part of this side of him.

Of course, he'd love for Nines to at least be ok to sit with him, but if he wasn't then he'd be fine. He had to be. He needed this, but he also wanted Nines. He wanted Nines to accept him, wanted Nines to accept all of him.

Sometime later there was a knock at the door and Connor straightened up slightly. He is so tempted to just curl into a ball and cover himself with his blanket, but instead, he just curls into himself slightly.

Hank walks over to the door, glancing at Connor. He knows Hank will tell Nines to get lost if Connor had changed his mind. Connor swallows thickly and nods his head.

Hank slowly opens the door and lets Nines in. Nines glances around then to the living room where Connor hunches in on himself.

Connor is wearing a very large shirt (it was Hank's but it was large even on him), shorts, and soft fuzzy socks. Nines is wearing his usual outfit, a black button-up, and jeans.

Nines scans Connor and tilts his head just slightly. "Connor?"

Connor pulls the blanket around him tighter but holds Nines's gaze. Nines's LED flashes yellow before going back to blue.

"So, are you staying or going?" Hank asks, crossing his arms. Nines blinks and looks between Hank and Connor, he can't discern any emotions on his face. That was pretty common but generally, it would be less anxiety-inducing than it was now.

There was a long pause where Connor was sure Nines would leave, then he nodded. "I'll stay. Is there anything specific he'll need or want? Anything I shouldn't do?"

Connor sagged in relief. He would stay, but there was still the chance of resentment.

"Don't let him out everything in his mouth, he tries it with everything. He won't talk much, if at all if he does it's mostly just random sounds. Don't bring up cases or work, it'll pull him out." Hank says. "If I think of anything I'll text you, but if you have questions just let me know."

Nines nods and moves towards Connor, petting Sumo as he goes.

"Alright, kiddo. Let Nines know if you need something, and I'm just a phone call away." Hank says. Connor nods at him and gives him a small wave. Hank waves back, gives a pointed look to Nines before leaving.

Nines makes his way over, sitting down on the edge of the couch. "I have looked up what to do but I may still make mistakes, so I apologize for that."

Connor nodded then looked around. He crawled over to what he was looking for then back to Nines. He held up his stuffed elephant Hank had gotten him. It was the first stuffie Hank had gotten him after they had realized what was going on. It was definitely one of his favorites.

Nines looked at Connor then back at the elephant, slowly reaching out. Connor gave him a slight nod and Nines took the elephant. Connor watches him with wide eyes as Nines looked at the elephant.

Nines held it carefully, unsure what Connor wanted him to do with it. "Do… does it have a name?"

"Fleur." His voice comes out soft and small a higher-pitched than it normally would. Nines smiles softly and hands Fleur back.

"An excellent choice. So, what are we watching?" Nines asks, motioning to the tv. Connor bounces slightly as he looks back at the TV, slipping further and further into his headspace.

He rambles incoherently a mix of sounds and a few words. Nines nods his head and comments when appropriate seemingly understanding Connor.

At some point Connor had scooted over and was sitting between Nines's legs on the ground, holding Fleur in his lap as he watched. Nines gently carded a hand through his hair smiling just slightly (which is like a full grin for him).

Once the movie ended Connor was wiggling in place. "Are you alright?" Nines asks, trying to look at his face.

Connor whined and touched his stomach then tilted his head up to look at Nines. Androids didn't exactly get hungry but being able to eat did have an odd effect. Once the food was completely processed it left an odd feeling that was as close to hunger as androids would get.

"Ah, I'm assuming you keep android food?" Nines asks. Connor nods and touches his stomach again. Nines carefully gets up, moving to the kitchen.

_'Lieutenant, Connor wants food, is there something specific I should give him?'_ Nines sends to Hank as he opens the fridge.

 ** 'just get him anything but cut it up for him. how is he?' **

_ 'He is doing well, we just finished watching the movie. I'll let you know if anything comes up, thank you for your help.' _

Nines looks through the fridge and pulls out what is supposed to be orange juice (but it's blue), bread and peanut butter, and jelly. He makes the sandwich while making sure Connor hasn't out anything in his mouth.

He cuts the sandwich in half and looks through the counters for a cup. He finds where they are and grabs the one very obviously for Connor. It's a marvel cup with a lid and a swirly straw.

He pours in the blue orange juice, putting the lid on. He'll get Connor more if he asks but for now, he grabs the plate and cup and walks over.

He has to quickly put it all down when he sees Connor with something in his mouth.

"Connor, no. You know not to do that, now spit it out." Nines says, crouching down in front of him.

Connor ducks his head, trying to hide. Nines shakes his head fondly and reaches out to Connor's sides. It doesn't take much to get him giggling and spitting out the small soft cube. Nines doesn't stop his hands and Connor squeals trying to squirm away.

Connor's giggles and squeals are infectious and Nines can't help but let out a low laugh.

He finally lets up and Connor beams at him, scooting over and pulling him into a hug. Nines stiffens, even now unused to physical contact that wasn't due to violence. He slowly relaxes and hugs back.

"Alright... sunshine, it's time to eat." He reaches over and grabs the plate and drink. Connor makes grabbing hands at the juice and Nines hands it over, making sure Connor has a good grin before letting go.

He fully sits on the ground making sure Connor doesn't make too much of a mess as he eats. He only managed to smear some jelly across his cheek and a little out of jelly and peanut butter on his hands.

Nines gets up and wets a paper towel, coming back to clean Connor up for him. Connor sits there and lets him, but once he's clean he's up and running over to his coloring books.

Nines glances at the tv and turns on a random kids show as Connor looks through the books.

Connor grins widely when he finds the one he was looking for, then grabs his crayons. This had been going so much better than he had hoped for and he knows what he wants to do next.

He flips through the book until he gets to the back pages that were empty so he could draw whatever he wanted to.

He looked at the crayons, grinning and grabbing the right one before starting to draw. He swayed slightly to the music coming from the TV. He didn't know the show but he didn't mind it. The music was fun and happy so he just swayed more to it.

Once he finished he crawled over to Nines and held it out. Nines looked between it and Connor before taking it with careful hands.

Nines looks over the drawing. It's better than what a nine-year-old would draw but it's obvious that Connor doesn't have practice with drawing. Nines can tell it's supposed to be him by the LED and blue eyes, other than that it's a bit hard to recognize.

"Thank you, this is well drawn." He doesn't know what to do with it so he puts it on the couch, out of the way of getting hurt.

Connor nods then looks around with a slight pout. He bangs his fists slightly with his blanket, pouting even more.

_ 'Connor seems upset, and I am unsure why. He has eaten, played, and has drawn me an image.'  _

** 'ah, he probably wants a nap. the kid sleeps more than sloths. just get him into bed, he might fight you but he does want to sleep' **

Nines nods mostly to himself and gets up, grabbing the plate and cup. Connor whines when he walks away so he leaves the dishes to be cleaned later.

Nines comes back over and bends down, easily picking Connor up. Connor squeaks and clings onto Nines, wrapping his legs around him.

Nines carries him to his room, placing him down gently on the bed. Connor looks around and pouts, huffing when Nines just looks at him.

"Fleur," Connor says, bouncing slightly on the bed. Right. Nines quickly walks back into the living room, finding the elephant before walking back.

Connor reaches out and Nines gives him the elephant. Connor grabs the elephant and hugs it to his chest, swaying once again.

"It's time for a nap. Do you want to change first?" Nines asks, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Connor huffs and glares at him over the elephant. Nines raises an eyebrow and Connor sinks down into the bed but doesn't fully lay down.

"Sleep," Nines commands. Connor's glare returns and Nines crosses his arms. "Do you want to sleep now with a story or without?"

Connor thinks for a second before crawling under the blankets and snuggling close to Nines.

Nines looks through his database before settling on Cinderella. Nines doesn't actually change his voice but he does make 'funny voices' as humans called them.

Connor giggles and slowly let his eyes close. Nines finished the story before pressing a kiss to Connor's head. He tucks him in and goes to the other side of the bed, sitting down.

_ 'Connor is asleep.' _

** 'good, I'll be home soon' **

_ 'Very well, I'll watch over him until then. I will want to talk to him about this, but I'd like to let you know that I fully accept him. I'd be glad to help whenever you want, or he needs.' _

** 'good, if you upset him I was going to rip you to shreds.' **

Nines smiled to himself, looking over at Connor. He lets himself relax as he watches over him. He hadn't imagined this ever happening but he was so glad he could be there for Connor. That Connor trusted him in his most valuable state.

"I love you," Nines whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a request to contiune this on my tumblr and I've been thinking about it, so here it is!! Again, DO NOT SEXUALIZE THIS!!!  
> Nines and Connor are together but when Connor is little he treats him completely platonically.

The case was beyond frustrating. He and Hank couldn't crack it so Gavin and Nines offered to help out. They didn't have any pressing cases so it wasn't that big of a deal.

Connor was close to breaking down and his stress levels showed it too. They were far too high for his liking, and from the looks Nines was giving him, too high for his as well.

But they had to solve this case before he could relax. He had a few plans and he was tempted to invite Nines to join. But he hadn't mentioned his regression after the first time Nines saw him.

He would still do it while Hank was around, but he avoided Nines whenever he tried to bring it up. It wasn't that he didn't trust Nines with it. He really, really did, but he still couldn't stop from avoiding it.

Then Hank would bring it up to encourage him to reach out to Nines and that just made Connor avoid it with him too until he got the drift.

Still, he did want Nines to be a part of this side of him. He proved that he could handle it and he didn't seem to despise him for it either. So why was he doing this? Why was he still hesitating?

He shouldn't even be thinking about this with the case needing solving, so he pushed it to the back of his mind and focused on the information in front of him.

Neither of them had had a case this hard since they were assigned to the deviation cases. Nines and Gavin were having just as hard of a time as Hank and Connor were.

"Connor, Hank requested that I take you home. I informed him of your stress levels and we both agreed you need the night off. We can come back in the morning to continue work." Nines says, shocking him from his thoughts.

He looked up at him then quickly to Hank, not holding back with his glare. "Hank!" He scolded. It was completely unfair that he made this decision for him. Hank often did things like this and normally it wouldn't bother him as much as it currently did.

"Son, you need rest. Go to sleep for the night and come back refreshed. You're no help to us if you self-destruct or are too stressed to think. Go, that's an order." Hank very rarely used his rank to order anyone around, but when he did people listened.

Connor stood up, still scowling. "Yes sir, Lieutenant." He growled out. Hank flinched only slightly but didn't say anything, keeping with his word.

Connor snatched up his jacket, spinning on his heel and glaring at Nines. He stalks past him, glowering at Gavin as he goes. Gavin puts his hands up and gives a slight shrug. At least someone was on his side.

Nines followed behind and easily moved so he could open the car door for Connor. He was half-tempted to throw a fit, but instead, he climbs into the car.

He keeps his arms crossed and stares straight ahead. Nines gets in on the other side and watches him for a few seconds before reaching over and buckling him in.

Connor huffs and slides down into the chair slightly. This was completely unfair. Nines and Hank ganging up on him wasn't cool. At least one of them should have been on his side, but no. The only person who was was Gavin and it wasn't like he was going to talk back to Hank.

Nines raises an eyebrow as he buckles himself in and starts up the car. Connor pouts just slightly before his eyes widen and he sits up straight.

Oh, so that's what they were doing. Well, he wouldn't let them, no matter what.

"Would you like to stop to get one of those happy meals? I hear they have a few new toys you might enjoy." Nines suggests once they get going.

Part of Connor wanted to say yes. He had seen a few commercials and really wanted it, but no. He would not fall for this. "No thank you, I'm not hungry."

"Alright sunshine, there's lots of food you can eat at home if you need it," Nines says, glancing at him before focusing back on the road. Connor squirms slightly, face flushing at the pet name Nines had used on him when he had regressed.

That was completely unfair. He was weak to pet names and everyone knew that. He was also weak to stuffed animals and honestly anything soft and or fluffy.

"I am not required to eat." He planned on going to his room than working on the case there until the morning. It wasn't like Hank could actually stop him.

Nines knew his programming so he knew how to force him into stasis, but no matter what he wouldn't do that. Not unless he was dying and needed it. So they couldn't stop him.

Nines reached over and pressed a few buttons on the radio, turning on Disney songs. Hank and he must have talked more about this than he thought they did.

He wanted to be angry that they were talking about him behind his back, but it wasn't like he really gave them a choice. He all but ran out of the room if they mentioned his regression. So at least part of this was on him. But that doesn't mean that would stop him from completely blaming them and being pissed off.

They still had no right to use this against him. He could deal with his stress like every other android. So what if his stress level had been at 89 and steadily increasing. They would have broken the case soon and then he would be fine.

Yet the two still did this. Nines is still trying to get him to regress and he hated that it was working. That his body was betraying him when he started swaying to the music.

He had to keep stopping himself but before he knew it he was back to swaying and rocking. He could have reached over to turn the music off but that would just prove he knew what was going on. That this was affecting him. Well, fuck that.

He tried to keep his body still the rest of the drive but that was getting increasingly difficult. He tried to get his coin out to distract himself but that sadly didn't work.

His brain was getting fuzzier in that way and he kept trying to bring up the case to combat it. Even still his stress level dropped down to 88.

When they arrived Nines unbuckled both of them before Connor could even move. Then Nines was out of the car and opening the door for Connor.

Connor glares up at him not taking the hand Nines offers him. He gets out of the car and doesn't wait for Nines.

He barely stops to pet Sumo but that's all the time Nines needs to catch up.

He goes to stand and walk to his room but Nines moves in front, blocking his path. "Would you like to watch a movie? I won't mind watching the same show from last time. You seemed to enjoy it quite a lot."

Connor shifted and glowered at the ground. He wanted to, but he didn't want to give in. He wouldn't give in so easily. "No, I'm not in the mood. I think I'll go to my room and go over the case again."

Nines's eyes narrowed and Connor almost felt like shrinking back. He adored Nines but both of them were incredibly stubborn. Neither backed down easily and it generally took someone else stepping in to tell them to chill out. Always completing their mission and all of that.

"You will not work on the case. You do not have to… relax in this way but you will at least sleep." Nines said. What made it worse is that he was using a voice very similar to one Hank used whenever he was throwing a fit about taking a nap.

"You can't tell me what to do!" He shouted and almost slapped himself. His voice had gone higher and he literally stomped his foot.

Nines had that small smirk on his lips that he always had when he knew he'd won an argument. "I can and will, little boy. Now, I will get some of your toys out and put a movie on. You get to decide if you want me to choose what you watch or you do."

Connor huffed and picked at his clothes. They were too scratchy but if he changed then he'd fully regress. But it was happening anyway.

Connor felt tears well up and he stomped his foot again. "This isn't fair! I don't wanna!" He shouted, turning so he wouldn't face Nines.

Every time Nines moves to be in front of Connor, Connor would turn again. It ended up with them just going in circles until Nines reached out and held him to stop him from spinning again.

So Connor did the next best thing. He went completely limp and dropped to the floor. Nines snorted and dropped down to a crouch, but Connor was already scooting away.

"Fuck off!" Connor cried.

Nines raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Young boys don't use those kinds of words. You know better Connor."

Connor sniffled and wiped at his nose. "I'm not young, I'm big. I can say whatever I want." He knew he was throwing a tantrum but he just couldn't stop.

"I do not think you are. I think you are a small little boy and you need to play with your toys. How about I get Fleur and make you some macaroni." Nines suggests.

Connor bangs his hands on the floor, squeezing his eyes shut as he yelled. "No! No, no, no, no, no! I don't wanna!"

Nines took in a slow breath and just stared at Connor. Fine. If Nines couldn't handle one of his fits then he didn't want him taking care of him anyway.

"If you do not calm down then you'll be grounded and I'll hide Fleur," Nines says after Connor is tired of banging his hands.

That gets him to look up at Nines with wide eyes. "Nuh! No, no, please. Don't take her!" He says, scrambling to get up.

Even when not regressed he tended to snuggle her at night. It was just something he loved to do.

"Are you willing to relax then? I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun." Nines says, slowly pulling him into the living room where Sumo had gone to lay down during all the commotion.

Connor mumbles but let's Nines gently set him back down onto the ground.

Nines turns the tv on and picks on a random movie which turns out to be Tangled. Connor wished he was madder, but this was one of his favorites.

"I'm going to get a few of your toys ok? If you need anything let me know." Nines bends to press a kiss to his forehead but he quickly turns away. He's still angry at him for this after all.

Nines paused for a second before standing back up and going to grab the stuff.

Connor fiddles with his shirt before Sumo slowly walks over and licks his face. It's hard not to giggle, but when he does Sumo just gets more excited. Soon Connor is a giggling mess and his face is soaked with doggy slobber instead of tears.

Nines comes back in and just stands there for a second with a fond smile. Then he puts the toys down and goes to the kitchen. He finds a sippy cup and heated up some thirium milk, adding in vanilla extract and a little bit of sugar.

Then he warmed up the macaroni as he promised before bringing both over. Connor squinted at the offerings but slowly took them.

He wasn't surprised that Nines had done more research, but that still wasn't going to make him completely cooperative. Though, he had to admit the milk was incredibly yummy.

He sipped at it and half-heartedly played with a few of his toys. He kinda wanted to do this just because it was actually helping, but he didn't want to show it. He was still nervous about doing this with Nines around.

Sumo rested his large head on Connor's knee and he couldn't help but wiggle slightly with happiness. Sumo was definitely one of his weaknesses too.

"Hey Connor, I have an idea," Nines says, and he can't help but perk up. He loved playing with his toys and watching TV but he did get bored frequently.

He tilts his head slightly, opening his mouth to talk but only a small odd sound comes out. It was pretty normal for him to go nonverbal but he didn't think he was that deep already.

"How about we make some slime. We can even add glitter if you want." Oh, that definitely sounded like a lot of fun. He'd been wanting to do this for a while but never suggested it while little.

He stares down at his shirt for a few seconds, squirming again. He doesn't know what to say. He wants to so badly but that would mean fully giving in.

Frick it.

He pulls at his shirt with a whine. It was too itchy! Not soft enough. Thankfully Nines seemed to understand.

He reached down and easily picked him up, waiting for Connor to wrap himself around his torso before moving. Nines takes him to his room and carefully sets him down on his bed.

He then moves to the closet and finds some clothes Connor saved for when he was regressed. Connor swings his feet and puts his arms up when Nines tells him too.

Hank never changed his clothes for him so this was completely new. But Nines made sure he was comfortable the whole time and Connor didn't mind all that much.

Then he was being picked up again and brought to the kitchen. Once he was safe on the chair Nines got to work collecting the supplies they'd need.

Connor wiggled in his chair, petting Sumo when he came over while he waited. It didn't take long for Nines to get everything and set it up at the table.

Nines slowly instructed him on how to do it, helping whenever needed. It was amazing how sweet and caring he was being. He didn't even get upset when Connor spilled glue all over the place.

Nines did have to stop Sumo from trying to lick any up but that just caused Connor to giggle uncontrollably.

Nines rolled his eyes and swiped up some of the glue before smearing it onto Connor's nose.

Connor scrunches up his nose and squeals. Nines had to catch him before he falls off the seat, but he effortlessly rights him.

Connor couldn't even think of any reason why he had tried to fight this. He was completely relaxed and felt incredibly loved. Nines was perfect and he somehow knew what he needed before Connor even did.

Nines cleaned up the spilled glue and Connor's nose before they continued with the slime.

Connor decided to make his blue while Nines made his green. Connor added some sparkles, well tried to. He ended up accidentally dumping most of the sparkles instead of just a pinch.

Nines couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out. Connor's eyes went wide as he grinned. It was rare to hear Nines full out laugh, and Connor started bouncing in his chair.

Nines helped him get most out and back into the container. Then they mixed it all together. Nines mostly did his with a spoon but Connor had no problem doing so with his hands.

He did get a bit messy doing that way but that was part of the fun! Connor showed off his slime to Nines who had grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

Connor played with his slime, and Nines had to stop him a few times from putting it in his mouth. He couldn't help it, it just looked yummy!

Nines slowly cleaned up the mess as Connor played but kept a watchful eye on him.

He rocks back and forth not able to sit still, making small sounds every now and then.

He was almost always over or understimulated so he found ways to help with that. It always became much more apparent when he was regressed, but Nines didn't seem to mind this either.

It didn't take long until Connor started getting a bit fussy again. Nines helped put away Connor's slime so he could play with it later. Then he took him back to his room and tucked him in. Connor didn't fight him too much on it this time, completely exhausted from the mental and emotional strain.

Connor thought that was going to be it, but Nines laid down beside him and pulled him in so Connor's head rested on Nines's chest.

Connor grinned as Nines started reading a bedtime story. Hank often did this to get him to actually sleep, but he'd never heard of this one before and his systems couldn't identify it either. So Nines was completely making this one up and it made it that much better.

Before he knew it his eyes were closed and he was falling asleep. So Hank and Nines were right, he did need this. He felt more carefree and peaceful than he had in the last few weeks.

Nines stayed with him as he slept, not even moving to get up when Hank got home.

Hank did peek his head in and gave Nines a slight nod of approval and thanks. In Nines's opinion, Hank had nothing to thank him for. He loved Connor and would do anything to make him happy. Plus, he actually enjoyed taking care of him, so it was a win-win. He just hoped Connor would finally let him take care of him whenever he wanted him to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I got a few super sweet comments and decided to add another chapter!! Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter too!

Connor snuggled into the bed, holding Fleur close to his chest. He wasn't regressed, not even in the least, but she was so nice to cuddle with and he liked holding something. Sumo wasn't allowed up on his bed, not when Hank was looking anyway, so he kept her close. 

He slipped into sleep easily, but his sleep was anything but easy. His mind supplied him of the tower if he couldn't stop the other Connor model. Hank being shot and Connor holding him in his arms as he blamed him for everything, blood dripping from his head. He shouldn't be able to talk, humans died when shot in the head, but he kept talking and blaming him. 

Then he was falling through the floor, letting out a silent scream. The colors swirl as he screams for Hank, but then it all goes black. He can't see anything but he can feel himself falling, the wind pushing against his back. The fear paralyzed his body so he couldn't even reach out to try and slow his fall. 

It was like his breath was stolen out of him, he could no longer even try to scream as whatever was at the bottom got closer and closer. Before he could hit the ground he bolted up. 

His cheeks were wet and his body was bathed in a cold sweat. The sheets were twisted around his limbs, probably because he was thrashing in his sleep. His thirium pump pounded against his chest as he trembled. The room was entirely dark, no light anywhere. The remnants of his nightmare still clung to his mind, haunting him.

"Hank," he whimpered, hands grabbing the blanket. Where was Fleur? He was holding her, but now she was gone and he wanted her back. 

It still felt like he was falling like he couldn't catch his breath. He wiggled off his bed, finding Fleur on the ground. He'd have to apologize to her later, but for now, he hugged her to his chest and ran to Hank's room. He didn't even knock, just slipped in and went to his bed. "Dad?" He whispered, hands clenching and unclenching. 

Hank slowly woke up then quickly shot up, staring at Connor. "Shit, what's wrong?" 

Connor couldn't help himself, he burst into tears, and Hank pulled him onto the bed and into a hug. He tried to talk but nothing except sobs came out. 

"Shhh, it's ok, it was just a dream. You're safe, Con, I promise." Hank whispered, rocking them both slightly. 

He clung to him, Fleur pressed between them as Connor shook, hands twisted in Hank's shirt. "Falling, and hurt you, you died!" He managed to get out over the lump in his throat. 

"I'm ok, you didn't hurt me. See?" He took Connor's hands and patted them to his chest. "No owies, not hurt." 

Connor nodded, his tears slowing as Hank rocked them again. It wasn't long before he had Connor falling asleep again, but this time, safe in his arms. 

He woke up when his internal alarm went up and rubbed at his eyes. Hank was snoring loudly and Connor chuckled, shaking his head. He'd give him a bit extra time for everything he did that night. He slipped out of bed, putting Fleur back in his room before going to the kitchen. 

Hank had taken to making them both breakfast, but only if he got up early enough. Now it was Connor's turn, and he'd make sure it was the best he'd had. Luckily he didn't feel small at all, so he didn't mind using the stove and cutting things up. 

When breakfast was ready he was moving to wake Hank but he came stumbling out of his room with a grumble of something smelling good. Connor grinned and led him to a kitchen chair, setting the plate of food and orange juice in front of him. Connor had his own juice that he sipped on as he watched Hank take in the food. "Southwestern sweet potato and egg hash, with a side of fruit." Not too much food, he didn't want Hank to overeat then feel bad later. Still, the food was cooked to perfection and looked picture-worthy. 

"Damn, you didn't cook when little did you? You know that's dangerous." Hank looked up at him with a squint. 

Connor shook his head and took a seat beside Hank's. "No, I'm myself." 

"You're yourself when little too," Hank points out before taking a bite and groaning happily. "Damn this is good." 

Connor grinned and took a sip from a normal glass, no straw, of juice. It left a slightly odd aftertaste in his mouth, but android food was still in progress. He knew he was himself when little but sometimes he felt like that was just a different version of him, that it was two separate things. "I'm glad you like it. We should leave in fifteen minutes to avoid rush traffic and arrive on time." 

Hank grumbled but nodded. "Your 'on time' is early." Hank wasn't wrong, he had the motto that if he was on time then he was late, if he was early he was on time. Hank had gotten better with the early mornings, but that didn't mean he wouldn't complain very loudly about it. 

They bantered over breakfast and were out the door in fourteen minutes, Connor patting Sumo on the head. He glanced up and frowned as he saw rather large clouds coming in. He liked rain a lot but wasn't too fond of thunderstorms. They were loud and he didn't like the suddenness of it. He knew it was an irrational fear, the chances of getting struck were low, but that didn't make his fear any less real or intense. 

He bit his lip and slid into the car, drumming his fingers on his legs. Hank kept glancing over but didn't say anything and didn't turn on Disney or calming music. Connor would stay big when he had to work and Hank and Nines wouldn't try to make him regress when at work. It was a line Connor didn't want to cross and didn't want other people to see. 

He got into his work easily, going over the case files and solving some with just a glance at the crime scene, and then they were moving on. He didn't even think about the storm until he was back at the precinct and the rain had started coming down in buckets. 

Hank had gone on a lunch break and Connor had insisted that he'd be fine filling out all of their paperwork. Hank had plenty from the past and Connor didn't mind doing it for him. 

He jumped when the first sound of thunder shook the building and he looked up then to the window after rolling his eyes at himself. He saw the flash of lightning and shrunk down into his seat just slightly. 

It was ok, he could ignore it and get his work done, then Hank would come back and be proud of him. He liked when Hank was proud, he'd give him a small smile, a pat on the shoulder, and a nod in thanks. Connor liked that a lot, it made his insides feel warm and fuzzy. 

He squirmed in his seat, his clothes starting to feel itchy. 

Oh no. No, no, no, this wasn't happening. He had such good control, but his mind was slipping ever so slightly with every lightning strike. 

Then the sky shook with the cry of the thunder and Connor let out a squeak, quickly standing. The thunder had covered up his scared sound, but he wouldn't be so lucky again, he needed to get somewhere safe. He wanted Hank or Fleur or Nines but none were here. He was all alone and his mind slipped the rest of the way. 

He looked around, trying to find a good place to hide from the storm. He decided on the evidence room, it was below ground and quiet, rarely anyone went there too. Dead androids were no longer held there, so there wasn't that horror anymore. It was safe. 

He ran to the room, finding a corner and pushing himself into it. He could still hear the storm, but only just. His ears rang from the quiet and he started humming, trying to calm himself. The rain lashed down, torrential, unforgiving as Connor rocked himself, pushing a few of his fingers in his mouth. He likes the weight and it helped calm him even if Hank said it wasn't sanitary or a good idea. 

He squeezed his eyes closed and wished the storm away or for someone to help him. His pleads were apparently heard as he heard feet coming down the stairs. They weren't slow enough for Hank or heavy enough for Nines. He let out a whimper, trying to hide in the corner. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he stilled, trying not to be seen. 

The feet went past him then stilled. "Wait, Connor? Shit, what are you doing?" Gavin asked, voice so loud in the quiet room. "Why are you crying?" 

He shook his head, starting to rock again. Gavin had become far nicer after the revolution, but they didn't always get along. They still bickered, good naturally now, but he didn't want Gavin to tease him for this. 

Gavin got closer, shifting into a crouch. "Dude, take your fingers out of your mouth," Gavin said, and Connor was quick to comply. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, his voice coming out tiny and a bit whiny, not that he could help it. "Storm," was all he could get out before there was a loud thunder crash and he yelped, fingers going right back to his mouth. 

"Shit, you're scared of the storm?" There was a hint of mocking in his tone, but he did seem somewhat worried. Connor hugged himself, tears only coming stronger. 

"Want dad or Nines," he whimpered, his rocking getting stronger. 

Gavin gaped at him, mind not fully catching on. Neither Hank nor Nines had told him or even thought to, it was Connor's secret to tell. Now he kind of wished they did so he wouldn't find out this way. "Right, uh, is Anderson your dad?" 

Connor nodded and nibbled on his fingers, wincing slightly. "Ye," he said, and winced at how he said it. 

"Ok, we can find him, I guess." Gavin shrugged and stood up. "Or Nines, I think he just came back." 

Connor nodded and fumbled a bit trying to get up. Gavin didn't offer any help, but he did look a little concerned. "Okie, Nines is back!" 

He jumped at the sudden loud boom and grabbed Gavin's hand, trying to hide behind him. 

"What the fuck are you doing?! Don't fucking-" he trailed off as he looked to Connor who was trembling. "Uh, don't let go?" 

Connor nodded and held on a little tighter, keeping as close as possible as they moved. "I won't, thank you Gavy." 

Gavin's eyes widened but he just let out a little hum. He led them out of the evidence room and gave his hand a squeeze when he'd jump from the thunder. 

They found Nines easily and when they got into view Nines frowned and looked between them. "Gavin?" 

"Look, I don't know. I found him hiding in the evidence room crying and he said he wanted you or 'dad'." Gavin gave a small shrug, looking between them. "Don't know what the fuck is wrong but help him." 

Nines looked at Connor and tilted his head. "I see. Thank you for your help, I can take it from here." He held out his hand and Connor quickly took it, but only before giving Gavin the quickest of hugs. Both Nines and Gavin looked shocked at that, but Gavin just shook his head and walked off. 

"Hey little sunshine, are you ok?" Nines mumbled loud enough for only Connor to hear. 

Connor shook his head and clung to him, trying to brush away the tears. "Storm." 

Nines hummed and looked around before gently pulling him into an unused meeting room. He then put him in a chair and kneeled down in front of him, running a hand through Connor's hair. "The storm can't get you, you're safe." 

"Hank is out there!" He whined, kicking his feet. "Not safe." 

Nines hummed, his LED spinning yellow, no doubt alerting Hank of the problem at hand. "He's perfectly safe, he just told me so, and he's on his way back. I can show you if you want." Nines offered his hand, skin receding back to his wrist. Connor shook his head but took the hand, interlacing their fingers. 

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to be small." His clothes still felt far too scratchy but he was calming down some with Nines there. 

"No, don't be sorry. Sometimes you can't help these things, but I'm sorry for not being here." Nines pulled him into a small hug and Connor couldn't help the grin that broke across his face. He always felt so safe in Nines' arms and now was no different. 

"It's okie, work is important." He gave him a strong nod just to show how serious he was about it. 

"It is. How about this, I've got some paper at my desk and a few markers, maybe you could draw Gavin a thank you note while we wait for Hank. How does that sound?" Nines asks and is up and getting the supplies as soon Connor nods. 

Nines came back and puts it on the table and Connor is quick to pick up the markers and draws. He draws Gavin holding his hand with angry eyebrows but a small smile on his face. The only way to tell it's Connor is the brown hair and blue LED on the side of his head that Connor scribbled on. 

Nines keeps talking to him until the door opens again and Hank comes in a bit out of breath. 

Connor turns and grins widely, jumping off the seat and running to him. Hank holds his arms out and lets himself be hugged. "Dad!" 

"Hey kiddo, I'm safe." Hank pats his back and Connor let's go, grabbing the drawing and holding it up. "Oh! Look at that," Hank trails off, glancing at Nines who just tilts his head. 

"Gavy helped and got me to Nines! He saved me!" The drawing had a bold thank you arching over the two of them in bright blue. "See?" 

Hank nodded and looked over the drawing again. "I do, that's very well drawn." 

Connor grins and wiggles slightly, "yeah? I wanna give it to him." He knew what that meant, how it would look and all the explaining he'd have to do, but it would be worth it. 

"Are you sure?" Nines and Hank asked at the same time. Connor giggled and nodded his head. 

"Yep! But after work, I gotta be big and solve cases!" He was already being pulled out thinking about the work they needed to get done and the stress from deciding to tell Gavin. 

"Alright, take a second, and then we'll work. We could get the rest of the day off, I'm sure Fowler won't care." In fact, he would, but only because Connor never left work early. 

Connor shook his head, very neatly folding the paper and putting it in his pocket. "I'm fine, I'm sure there's plenty of work to be done here." His request not to leave the building was silent but they both heard and understood. "Thank you both, I didn't mean to slip." 

Nines put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Connor leaned into it. "As I said, there's no need to apologize. If you feel yourself slipping again, inform Hank or I, and we will help. If you want to regress we will help, or if you want to be pulled out we can do that too." 

Hank nodded along and Connor smiled gratefully at them. "You guys are the best, and I love you both." In different ways, but one was no less important than the other. 

Hank looked ready to cry and Nines looked a little shocked at the delectation. They had said it plenty of times but only when they were alone and had privacy. "Love you too, son."

Nines pressed a kiss to Connor's cheek and opened a very quick interface through it, pushing the intense feelings for Connor to him. Connor smiled and pushed his own before the connection broke. 

"Now, let's get back to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea and knew I had to write it. Sorry its so short! I do plan on writing one with just Hank, but I wanted to have Gavin babysit Connor.  
> Warning for panic attacks and stimming

"You sure you can handle this? I don't want him getting upset while we're gone." Nines said, staring down Gavin. Connor had been pleasantly surprised when he had taken the drawing, looked it over before his eyes widened, and stared up at Connor. 

Turned out he knew exactly what Connor was since he did the same. Not to the same age, he had told Connor he only regressed to preteens to teens, but he understood. 

Now Gavin was tasked with babysitting Connor as he healed from getting shot one too many times. Neither Nines nor Hank wanted to leave him alone, but Fowler was up their ass about solving a damn case. It was Gavin who had stepped up with a nonchalant shrug and offered to look after him, littlespace and all. 

Hank had said no, Nines had looked suspicious, and Connor quickly said yes. He'd never gotten to really spend time with Gavin, and he regressed too, so that would be extra fun. Gavin had already talked to Fowler, saying how they didn't need him; they had the two best on the case. Only way it could get solved faster was if Connor was there too, Gavin would just be in the way. 

Connor absolutely disagreed with that. Gavin may be a dick, a smart-ass, crude, and many other things, but he was fast and came up with ideas Connor hadn't even considered. He was a damn good detective, and Connor had seen him turn soft and sweet for victims. He wasn't one to underestimate. 

Like now, Connor knew Gavin would do his best in taking care of him, Nines had briefed him on how to care for a damaged android, and he already knew a lot about regression and how to take care of littles, even if he'd never looked after one before. 

"Come on, old man, how hard could it be? Don't let him stick things in his mouth, make sure he eats, give him a nap, all that shit. It's not like he's gonna be a brat." There was a long pause as Gavin looked back at Connor. "Right?" 

Hank sighed and rubbed at his face. "No, he's a good kid. Not sure how he'll be when hurt, though. I know they gave him android pain meds. But… ugh, I don't like this." 

Connor walked up to him, gently tugging on his hand. "It'll be ok. I won't stay like this for long." He never regressed for too long, even if he had the opportunity. He'd only ever regressed for the whole day once, and even then, he slipped a few times. 

"That's not what I'm worried about. But fine. Just—try not to curse as much around him, Reed. He doesn't talk all that much when he really gets in, but he will copy people." Hank ruffled Connor's hair playfully as Connor stuck his tongue out. Wasn't his fault his dad had a potty mouth that suited a sailor. 

"Oh my god, just go already! I promise your precious android will be alive and well when you get back. If not, you can have Nines kick my ass into the sun. I'm pretty sure he's actually capable of it." Gavin rolled his eyes, looking to Connor as if to say 'can you believe this?' 

Connor shrugged, used to Hank's protectiveness by now. "I will be ok; I'll call if I need you." He promised Hank, squeezing his hand before letting go. He still wasn't fond of not having Hank there, but Nines was a wonderful caretaker, even if he made a few mistakes here and there. How bad could this day be?

Terrible, it could be absolutely terrible. He was certain he was going to die by the absolute panic that was rising in his body, tears stinging his eyes as he looked around frantically. God, this was such a bad idea, he needed to call Dad or Ninesy, but he didn't wanna bother them. He was already a burden on Gavin with his crying and whining. 

"Shit, it has to be here somewhere!" Gavin cursed, yanking on his own hair. Connor would have copied the swear words that were spilling out of Gavin's mouth if he could get his mouth to even open. He kept rocking back and forth, hitting his hands against his chest as he let out small whines. 

Gavin looked under the couch again but didn't find what he was looking for. He turned back to Connor who was sitting on the floor, tears now fully streaming down his face. "I swear I'll find her, ok? Uh, fucking hell, could she be in your room?" 

He couldn't say anything, which only made the panic worse. He wanted to talk! He wanted to cry out for her, but all he could do was sit there. He was completely useless, and she was probably even more terrified than him. 

"I'm gonna go look, ok?" Gavin said before darting to Connor's room. He could hear him move things around as he looked for her, but Connor knew she wouldn't be there. She was _gone_. She left him cause she didn't love him anymore. Even she could see him as he really was, a monster, a freak, a useless android who couldn't even talk. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck!" Gavin yelled before going to the bathroom to look there. She still wasn't there, so he had only one last place to look. Gavin had put off going into that room, but he would do what had to be done to get that look off of Connor's face. He would protect him and find Fleur. 

Connor curled in more on himself, the hits to his own chest getting worse and stronger the longer she was gone. He needed her back, he had to keep her safe, but he had failed her. Who knew what other monsters would hunt her down. The shadows were full of dangerous things he couldn't see. 

"Fuck yes! Connor, I got her!" Gavin yelled, running back to him with Fleur safely in his hands. 

Connor whined and reached out, taking her and smushing her against his chest. "Thank you," he whispered, as his rocking continued, but now for a different reason. He had her back, and Gavin had saved her! 

He jumped up and pulled him into a hug, Fleur pressed between them happily, getting hugged too. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you." Gavin was his hero! He'd never forget this; he would find some way to show the world his kindness and bravery. He would knight him… or something. He didn't know what, but he'd find something. 

Gavin hugged back awkwardly, patting him on the back. "Right, just don't tell Hank about the whole cursing thing, and we're even." 

"I won't, promise!" He nodded his head vigorously. Now that he had her back they could all play together! He'd never leave her side, but if she was stolen by the shadow monsters again, then Gavin could always save her. 

"Cool, wanna paint my fingernails? I brought some with me, I can do yours after too." Gavin pulled back, giving Connor's head two pats. 

Connor was absolutely sure this was a terrible idea and could only go wrong. "Sure!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally think Gavin had an emo phase, but even if he didn't he's a gen z kid, he'd totally have had a tik tok and painted his nails. 
> 
> What color do you think they painted each others nails?
> 
> Also, how would you feel if I made this Reed1700?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
